Propriety Struggle
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: August 2009 short story challenge. *AR* The idea is to combine certain photos in a logical way. First screen cap is of Michaela gently embracing a shirtless Sully.  Second screen cap is a close up of Sully's face - he is soaking wet. Romance anyone?


Propriety Struggle

By: Tess Thieler

August 2009 Challenge

The temperature hovered around scorching hot all day. Thoughtfully, Michaela set the ladle and cool bucket of water on the ground at his moccasin covered feet. It was the very least she could do, after all, he had endured the heat of the day working extra hard to make his old homestead suitable for her and her children. Yes, Sully was a most remarkable person and Michaela knew she would forever feel grateful for his presence in her life. This solitary mountain man had taken it upon himself to become her self-appointed guardian angel. He consistently looked out for her and her children in countless ways.

Michaela knew with all her heart that feeling grateful barely touched the surface of her true feelings for his incredible man. The attraction she felt towards him paralleled with none she ever experienced before. Powerful, strong, torturous longing drove her instinctive feminine desire to be held securely within the circle of his strong arms. Teetering on the edge, her forceful conscious reminded her of "propriety." _Control yourself, Michaela_, she mentally counseled herself. Secretly concealing those "other" unmentionable feelings now proved to be more difficult with each passing day.

Yet, as she stood erect after depositing the bucket of water, their eyes caught… and held. The driving force within to launch her entire body into the confines of his muscular toned arms nearly drove her insane. Those smoldering blue eyes of his drank her in with such fervor it took every effort on her part just to breathe. This deeper "connection" she suddenly felt threatened to consume her.

Propriety. The word erupted again in the socially acceptable recesses of her mind. With Sully, "proper" took on a different meaning. He once lived with the Cheyenne so standing there shirtless before her on this sultry summer day now seemed acceptable. Her heart beat increased as her admiring eyes wandered over the masculine contours of his upper torso. Sun streaked wavy hair that barely swept his sturdy shoulders appealed to her in a most sensual way. Striving for emotional control, Michaela couldn't help herself as he stood immobile before her in the very zenith of his manhood taunting her feminine senses to dare not recognize him as Colorado Springs' alpha male. Fighting social convention, the need to reach out… to touch him… increased with each breathless second.

Surprised by her own boldness, Michaela pretended to brush something from off his bare shoulder with her fingertips, smiling meekly at him as she did so. Sully's subtle grin came easy and Michaela noticed his hands twitch at his sides. _Could he possibly be struggling with propriety too?_ Though hesitant at first, she allowed the full length of her fingers to make intimate contact with his virile shoulder. Heat from his exposed skin inflamed her… or was it the other way around?

Michaela watched in amazement as Sully swallowed noticeably then his perfectly curved lips parted slightly. She witnessed his chest rise with a deeply drawn breath. This moment they shared needed no words for each felt the longing of the others' heart. It was a moment to cherish… to savor… to build upon. For in this moment, they both knew beyond any shadow of doubt that they were indeed more than friends. Their once secretive feelings for each other ran deep and true.

Now what? They had not known each other for very long. What would be the next step without risking the valuable friendship they already developed? Lingering in the moment, their eyes caressed each other where their hands dared not. Feeling drawn into a heated vortex that seemed beyond her comprehension, Michaela's resolve weakened and she withdrew her physical contact from Sully's toned shoulder. For a long second that seemed stopped in time, this rugged mountain man briefly closed his eyes as he turned his head and drew a long slow breath. Drawing strength from within? Michaela wasn't sure.

Bending down, he picked up a ladle-full of water from the bucket and handed it to her.

"Thirsty?"

_For more than just water. _

The masculine timbre of his voice sent stimulating tremors to her core, awakening the sensuous emotions propriety forbade her to give in to.

Michaela nodded as she accepted his offer. "It's so hot today," she choked out just above a whisper then sipped the cool water.

"Hotter than it's ever been," Sully admitted not quite sounding like his usual self. Then with one last long sultry look into the depths of her eyes that threatened to touch her very soul, he picked up the bucket of cool water and dumped its entire contents over his head.

2


End file.
